Brotherly Sin
by Neko-chan-Inu-sama
Summary: Just a collection of some one shots and drabbles I wrote for one of my fav OP pairings. All random and don't really follow any specific timeline. Luffy/Ace. Yaoi/Shonen-ai.
1. According to Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece... that is all!

Pairing: Luffy/Ace

Notes and Warnings  
>-Nakama: a Japanese word that directly translates to "friend", "comrade", "partner" and under context such as One Piece, "crewmates". Most fans of the series believes the word means "people who are considered closer than family", though that is not a part of the official dictionary definition of the word (taken from wikia). I'm going to be using the untranslated version of this word from now on because I think it fits better.<br>-OOC/Heartbroken/Psycho Luffy  
>-Dark chapter... ish<br>-Probably some misspellings and grammar mistakes (and for all my other chapters too... I no longer have Microsoft Word...)

Summary: He had waited 4 years for this, the day he would be able to meet him again.

**-According To Plan-**

Vaguely Monkey D. Luffy could sense the other inhabitants of the room were trembling in terror. Their reactions were hardly noticed, not with what was happening in front of him and subsequently the very matter that was causing such tension around the room in the first place. No, he wouldn't tear his eyes away from the sight.

How could he?

Four years.

For four years he had travelled the grand line. For four years he had endured the hardships of aiming for the top. For four years he had kept the painful memory of _that _day hidden deep behind a mask. For four years he had secretly suffered every single moment, feeling empty and without purpose because _he_ wasn't there by his side. For four years, the emptiness developed into bitterness. For four years, he cursed the world.

For four years, he kept his promise to Ace.

_I'll become the Pirate King one day!_

"All it took was four years, Ace" Luffy smiled down at the unmoving figure lying on the metal table. Reaching out a hand to gently caress a cheek, the young pirate king's mood dampened when he noticed,

His brother's body was cold.

By all rights, logically dead bodies were supposed to be cold. Hell, it _had_ been four years; rather than just cold, the man before him should more or less resemble Brook. The thought almost made him shudder.

But Chopper was a _great_ doctor. In four years time, his skills had far surpassed that of Hogback. Of course, Luffy hadn't known exactly why his reindeer nakama had begun to cry hysterically when he had arrived with his request. And the miserable stares he received when visiting to check up on the body's progess almost made Luffy feel guilty. He couldn't imagine why though.

In any case, he knew he had made the right decision. Chopper was the one of the best after all.

The bodies he reconstructed didn't even have those horribly unattractive stitchings.

"Still..." he began, his thumb softly tracing familiar spots of freckles. Dark kohl eyes, full of affection, turned from his brother's face to glare icily at the devil-like pale giant standing on the opposite side of the table.

All heads turned his direction. A few gulps of apprehension and fear filled the silence.

Gekko Moriah began to sweat under that deadly stare.

Luffy tilted his head, expression turning into one of silent anger. "Why is Ace still cold?"

It was the trigger to start the end of the pirate king's four year long pain.

The long awaited reunion with his beloved brother would go according to plan. He'd make sure of it.

**-End-**

So I had thought to continue it but felt that ending it here would be good. What'd you guys think? I wrote these for fun but I'd love to hear feedback!


	2. In a Different Life

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece... that is all!

Pairing: slight Luffy/Ace (or actually, you can take it as you will for this one)

Notes and Warnings  
>-AU.<br>-Marine!Ace and alive!Sabo (for now anyway...)  
>-Angst... again (I'm sorry, orz...)<br>-This chapter probably wasn't written all too well... beta reader, what is that? lol  
>-I suck at coming up with titles...<p>

Summary: It was a fate that none of them could have expected. What was he to do when faced with the decision of choosing one brother over the other?

**-In a Different Life-**

"Here I come, Sabo!" Luffy yelled, running up the stone bridge leading towards his brother with a confident grin. He barely registered the cheers of the rebels behind him as he continued on for the kneeling prisoner on the center stage of this war.

He did however stop abruptly as the middle of the makeshift stone bridge he was travelling across suddenly exploded in a burst of flames, a single man jumping through the large hole created in the aftermath. Luffy's eyes widened in surprise and horror as he realized just who it was.

"Did you really think I'd let you reach Sabo that easily?" the man snarled, his body surrounded by a swirl of red flames waiting to torch any foolish being that dared get close.

"Ace...?" Luffy took a step back from him, not because he was scared of fire (although admittedly, being melted into a hot pile of rubber didn't sound all too appealing), but because of the harsh glare he was receiving.

No matter what stupid things he'd done in the past-and trust him, he pulled a _lot_ of dumb shit before-neither one of the two he called "big brother" had ever looked at him like that before. He saw anger, disappointment and sadness all mixed into those dark orbs, and all aimed directly at him. It made Luffy's stomach turn.

Several seconds passed between them in silence, neither one making a move forward. It was as if time had stopped for them, all the battles and screaming of dying men on both sides fell on deaf ears as the brother stared at one another, both of them fearing what would happen should they truly face one another on opposite battlefields.

"What do you think you are doing, Vice-Admiral Ace?" the voice of Fleet Admiral Sengoku came up from his place on the excution platform. It was enough to break the moment between the two on the bridge and make Ace turn upon hearing his name called. Sengoku merely gave him a stern look in return, "Hurry up and deal with the enemy"

"Ace, don't! It's Luffy, dammit!" Sabo screamed, trying to get through to the other.

For a second it seemed as if Ace wouldn't heed to his superior's commands as he stood there looking away quietly. But as he slowly twisted back to face his little brother, Luffy knew the worst thing he could ever imagine had come to life. Ace, his big brother-the one he looked up to and loved-was going to _fight _him. And it tore the boy up inside.

"Well you heard him Luffy, if you want to get to Sabo..." in one quick motion, Ace had discarded his marine coat while the fires of the Mera Mera no Mi expanded intimidatingly around him, "You're going to have to go through me!"

Luffy couldn't belive this was happening. He was going to fight Ace? He'd done it before but this wasn't like when they were children and challenging each other to mock duels in hopes of becoming stronger. The two of them now were strong enough to be considered a man worth 300 million beli and Vice-Admiral of the marines. It would be a fight to the death.

They were going to try to kill each other? No. No he doesn't-

"I don't want to" Luffy uttered with a shake of his head.

His response earned and scowl from Ace. Obviously it wasn't what the other wanted hear.

"Are you stupid?" the fire user shouted, his fists clenched tight as he glared hard.

_No._

"What do you mean, 'I don't want to'? This isn't a game, Luffy!"

_No, please._

" You're a pirate, I'm a-"

"Don't say it!"

"I'm a marine! And if you really want to save Sabo...!" Ace paused.

Luffy looked up to see Ace's expression hidden by his favorite orange hat. He wanted to see his brother's face. He wanted to know just what was going on through his head. He wanted there to be someway things could go back to how they were before Ace left the island-left _him _- to become part of the _navy_ and abandoned their promise of sailing the seas as free men. As pirates.

He felt his heart sink when Ace finally lifted his head.

"You understand, don't you?" Those dark eyes he remembered to be so full of life now stared blankly at him. It was as if he didn't even know who the man standing in front of him was anymore.

How had things come to this?

**-End-**

So fanfics are all about "what if"s right? Well people are still speculating about how Sabo survived and honestly I want to agree with them but then this little idea popped in my head and well...  
>Hope it's not too confusing, it's just what I was thinking what if Sabo really were alive and decided to return to his brothers after the whole 'almost getting killed by the Celestial Asshole with PMS' ordeal. I'm a sucker for angst so I then got to thinking "what if then Ace left the island with Garp to become a marine because of it?" and BAM this monstrosity was born xP<p> 


	3. It's a Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece... that is all!

Pairing: Luffy/Ace

Notes and Warnings  
>-Filled with lots of crack... oh and humor if you squint hard enough<br>-Probably lots of OOCness to come from all my chapters... orz...  
>-Sexual implications... sort of (not really)...<br>-Set right when the StrawHat crew meets Fire Fist Ace

Summary: Luffy grinned like the idiot he was while Ace glared at the offending object in his hands. The soon to be pirate king wasn't concerned. Ace had promised him, after all.

**-It's a Promise!-**

Kicking the door open with a loud bang, Luffy immediately jumped in and began digging through the nearest closet he could find.

"Come on, it's gotta be around here somewhere!" he muttered, shifting through the fabrics, looking for a certain one. His searching proved fruitless however, as he stepped back with a frustrated groan and went over to another part of the room to search.

_Where is it?_

Meanwhile-

The rest of the StrawHat crew were getting acquainted with the surprisingly polite and seemingly reliable Fire Fist Ace. Hardly believing this man could be the brother of their care free Monkey D. Luffy, all of them were almost shocked speechless.

"By the way, where is that irresponsible brother of mine anyway?" Ace questioned, noticing the familiar StrawHat missing.

"Ah... yeah where is he?"

As if on cue, a loud exclaimation of,

"FOUND IT!" suddenly sounded from behind the pirates.

"Wha...? That came from my room!" Nami suddenly began fuming, "What the hell does Luffy think he's doing in there? He better not be touching my money!"

"Ah, Luffy-san said something about searching for something... I didn't quite get what he was looking for though" Vivi piped up from behind Carue, a little intimidated by Nami's fury upon hearing those words.

"Just what does that shitty bastard think he's doing in a lady's room? I oughta give him a good kick in the head for that!" Sanji growled, angered that Luffy would go into Nami's room of all places.

Just before both the cook and navigator could wreak havoc upon their poor captain however, said person jumped out with a happy laugh, a white object fluttering in his arms. The sight of it, fortunately for Luffy, caused everyone else to pause thus delaying his demise just a bit longer.

Nami recognizes the thing in his arms almost immediately. "Hey isn't that-?"

But Luffy cuts her off with a loud, "Here!" while shoving whatever he was holding into Ace's hands.

The Fire Fist frowned in confusion, realizing that what he held in his hands was clothing judging by the texture. Holding it up to get a better look at what it was exactly that had been given to him, he froze immediately.

So did everyone else. Besides Luffy.

"...Luffy?" Ace asked, his right eye twitching.

"Shishishi, yeah?" Luffy chuckled, finding it amusing how everyone was staring at him with such funny expressions.

"This... is..." Ace didn't want to continue. He really didn't.

"A present!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Is that so" Ace took deep breaths, trying to come up with any logical reason why his little brother would give... _that_ to him as a present.

"Yup!"

If he didn't stop grinning like the idiot he was, Ace was going to slap the happy right off of him.

"And why are you giving me a..." Ace grimaced at the next word, "_dress_ as a present?"

"Hmm? It's not just a dress" Luffy explained, as if the idea of giving his brother a dress in the first place wasn't weird at all, "It's a _wedding dress_"

Oh yeah, like _that_ made it any better. No in fact, Ace decided, it made it a lot worse.

"I'm burning it" he stated but halted when he saw the face his little brother made at him. What the hell? That little bastard had the nerve to _pout_ at him.

"What?"

"But why?"

"I should be asking _you_ why you're giving me this. After three years of not having seen each other, what kind of idiotic joke are you trying to pull, Luffy?"

"Joke? It's not a joke? Ace, you promised me!"

At that, Ace drew back a bit. "'Promise'?" he repeated and furrowed his brows in confusion. What 'promise' was that guy talking about? Especially one that involved a wedding dress?

"You said you would be my bride!" Luffy exclaimed loudly, pointing an accusing finger at the other.

"WHAT?" Ace shouted back, eyes nearly bugging out, "I never said-!"

"Yes you did!" Luffy countered, "When we were attending Makino's friend's wedding, remember?"

Ace blinked. And blinked again.

He _did_ remember.

_Ah shit._

Beginning to feel his face redden from embarrassment, Ace growled under his breath. "You idiot, what was I supposed to do? You kept going on and on about how you wanted to get married too! The only way to get you to shut up and not disturb their wedding vows was to agree"

"Hah! You see? You did promise to be my bride!" Luffy suddenly beamed, feeling excited about his victory.

As if knowing the situation was going to get out of hand soon, as it usually always does if it involves someone like Luffy, Ace continued "Moron! We were just kids, there's no way I'd become your so called 'bride'! Besides, we're both guys!"

"So what? Don't change the subject! A promise is a promise! Ace promised to marry me and become my bride!" Luffy whined, his face puffing up in a childlike pout, "You can't go back on your word, now hurry up and put it on so we can get married!"

"You... MORON!" having had enough, the Fire Fist landed a hard punch to his little brother's head. The force was enough to send it right through the floor, though the rest of his body remained above the Going Merry.

"Luffy-san!"

"Luffy!"

Having snapped out of their shock, Vivi and Chopper immediately went to their captain's side, trying their best to pull his head out from its wooden prison. Ace just huffed in annoyance, looking the other way.

"Eh... so onii-san here promised to be Luffy's bride huh?"

Ace felt his body stiffen at those words and slowly turned his head back to the rest of the crew. Realizing that it was the cook that had spoken, he was about to rebute the question when the navigator started speaking.

"But they were children when it happened, does it still apply?"

"Doesn't matter if they were children or old men" the swordsman piped in, "A promise is a promise"

"That's right, going back on your word would make you less of a man wouldn't it?" the long-nose finished with a cross of the arms a nod of the head.

"What? No-that's not-!" Ace felt that blush from before coming back as he stumbled over his words. "Look! We're both brothers and guys, there's no way we can get married right? Besides wearing that dress would be-I mean that's not the point-agh!" feeling a huge headache forming, he began massaging his temples, not noticing the other four sniggering secretly from their spots.

"Ace..."

Hearing his little brother's sad tone made the mera mera user stop and turn towards the boy. Seeing the boy's miserable expression, Ace's heart clenched and a huge wave of guilt washed over him.

"Ace... do you really not want to marry me? Is it really that horrible?" Oh gosh, Luffy looked like he was about to cry.

"N-no! That's not it!" Ace sputtered, trying to think of something that would remedy the situation.

Luffy looked at the floor, trying to hide his tearing eyes. His shoulders shaking, he sniffed once. Ace was about to panic.

"I thought..." Luffy began softly, "After you left the island, I would only have to wait three more years before I get to see you again. I... I didn't know three years would be _so_ long and I missed you so much"

Ace's eyes widened in surprise at the confession. Luffy missed him this much? Sure he missed Luffy a lot as well but actually hearing his little brother who claimed he'd be the pirate king, miss his big brother to the point of _tears_... Ace didn't know if he had the right to feel so happy about it.

But Luffy wasn't done, "And then once we met up again, we'd finally get married like we promised and we'd never be apart again and... and..." his shoulders began to shake again.

The fire user took a step towards his brother, his expression soft and understanding as he reached a hand out towards him. "Luffy..."

All of a sudden Luffy's head shot up and he grabbed the other's arms, a fierce look replacing the previous sadness in his eyes.

"And then we'd go on a honeymoon, and I'd do _this _and _that_ to you while I'd touch you _there-_"

"..."

"And then I'd put my-"

Luffy didn't get to finish that sentence as he was sent flying right through the mast of his ship, effectively breaking it and crashing head first into the cabin.

**-End-**

Lol brain, what are you thinking? Anyway, you guys remember the movie where they all went to this clockwork island and they had to cosplay as a group of wedding attenders so that they could lend a boat? xD That's where the dress came from and no, Ace probably can't fit it, Luffy's just being the adorkable idiot he is.

...also I hadn't intended on uploading this chapter today... actually I was trying to hit the 10th but was being weird and wasn't letting me log in which made me lose my motivation for the actual chapter I wanted to put up today... but then I thought "well since today is such a sad day for all us Ace fans, why not try to lift everyone's spirits up with attempted humor instead?" Lol. Um... hope you guys enjoyed!


	4. Thin Line Perspective

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece... that is all!

Pairing: Luffy/Ace, one-sided Hancock/Luffy

Notes and Warnings:  
>-A Boa Hancock within viewing distance of Luffy is always in need of a warning I think...<br>-This chapter contains my interpretation of what might happen if Ace was actually saved and is set after the War at Marineford, on Trafalgar Law's ship (he helped heal Luffy and Ace...)  
>-Gets pretty dark during the end...<p>

Summary: She wasn't a fool. What they could not see, she had picked up on and suddenly it comes to mind that perhaps love isn't that grand anymore.

**-Thin Line Perspective-**

It didn't take a genius to figure out exactly how much Portgas D. Ace meant to her Luffy. The boy had managed the impossible feats of rampaging through the inpenetrable fortress of Impel Down, and making it to Marineford by crashing down from the _sky_ just to save his brother. No, in fact it was glaringly obvious just how deep the bond between these two brothers went. But if it was just that, if the two only saw each other as precious family she would be able to forgive him.

But she saw it during the war between the Whitebeard pirates and the Navy, seen (and gushed in her teenage crush like way at) how unrelenting and determined her one true love had fought as he made his way... not to her. To the one he called "big brother". She hadn't noticed what it meant at first. Couldn't really pinpoint the meaning, not with the way she had been tasked to move as many obstacles away from her beloved's path as she could manage but there always enough time to swoon for her Luffy. It was then, that she had seen it.

While he had been running, Luffy had always been staring at his brother with something in his eyes that only the two of them could interpret. It was a message from Luffy,as he beat and jumped over the crowd of marine soldiers all blocking his progress-to Ace, as he kneeled powerlessly shackled with seastone cuffs to the highest point of the war zone.

And at the present moment in time, frozen as if she was still standing on the iced over island of marineford with nothing to protect her body with, Boa Hancock stared blankly at the one true love of her life. The only boy who had not rejected her or mocked her for her past and who's smile was so warm and bright it brought her once thought dead heart back to life, was now at this very moment wearing that same smile for someone else. Except, she knew it was different as well.

Luffy was always smiling that huge, happy smile that everyone who knew him had come to recognize and love. But this one-it was much more amazing. The pirate empress felt her breath being stolen from her at the sight. The way Luffy held that beautiful smile that could outshine even the sun on his face and his eyes filled with such pure untainted happiness it made her own cheeks redden. But suddenly she felt a tight knot constrict down in the pit of her stomach and her whole form turn cold again. Because Luffy wasn't looking her way with that expression.

No instead, all that warmth and affection and pure _love_ was directed at _Portgas_. She takes her eyes away from her beloved to the man he is currently coddling despite being severly injured himself and sees said person is blushing under such attention. And then, it could only have lasted for a few seconds, a moment when Portgas moves to intertwine their fingers and smiles back in a way that has _Luffy_ blushing. And then the younger moves his head forward to-

WHACK!

The others (a few pirates who were part of the surviving men of the Whitebeards and some of the Trafalgar Law crew) laugh when he is struck on the top of his head, assuming the older D. has had enough of his little brother's clinginess. Boa Hancock is, however staring from her spot behind the crowd, wide eyed in shock. Because despite what the ones nearest the two brothers missed, she had _seen_ it- the way her Luffy leaned in, head tilted could only mean one thing after all.

Luffy had wanted to kiss Portgas.

And there was none of the horror she was feeling at this very moment in Portgas' eyes when he noticed, not even a hint of surprise. All there existed was a small bit of embarrassment before his fist landed on Luffy's head.

The realization slowly dawned on her as she stared down at their hands, still holding on to the other tightly.

That Luffy was never hers because he was already someone else's. And as long as Portgas D. Ace was alive, she would never have a chance at obtaining love. It should have killed her, having finally coming to this conclusion in her mind the love sickness should have slowly but surely eaten away at her once revived but now broken heart until the pieces stopped beating in her chest.

But that night, as the snake princess slithered back into her dark room to go over the events that unfolded, she did not collapse on the ground nor did she cry out in anguish. While true, her heart was filled with grief, there was also something else that mixed in her sadness. And through her newly developed hatred and jealousy, her head then began to fill with darker plans to obtain the one whom she never posessed in the first place.

All she had to do was get rid of Portgas D. Ace.

**-End -**

**Random fact: I was listening to dark/sad songs while writing this. Even so I feel as though this chapter was lacking a lot... oh well these aren't supposed to be that detailed or long anyway -shrugs-**


	5. Not Fair

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece... that is all!

Pairing: Ann/Luffyko; Luffyko/Ann

Notes and Warnings:  
>-Genderbending... everyone... and not being clever enough to come up with names for everyone...<br>-Shoujo-ai (almost on the brink of hardcore yuri! Not really lol)  
>-Naughty Ann xD<br>-Even naughtier Luffyko! xDDD (cuz Luffy's such a pervert in my headcanon)  
>-...not sure if this chapter requires M-rating as it's not anything too explicit...<p>

Summary: It just wasn't fair. What did she do to deserve this?

**-Not Fair -**

Ann didn't know how she had managed to avoid looking directly at those things all day. Finding something to distract her attention hadn't been a easy task, let me tell you, but she preservered and braved it out till the sun was lost underneath the horizon and the blazing weather of the morning was replaced by a sudden bitter cold at night.

Everyone else who didn't have the privilege of practically being a walking heater were all huddled up for body warmth, their forms shivering under the darkened sky. Ann could still remember how they were all fighting earlier because of her stupid little sister's usual greedy moments but looking how close they were at this moment, it brought a smile to her lips.

Until she glanced over at the StrawHat wearing captain and accidently caught a glimpse of those horrendous things again. A scowl came to her face and she immediately looked away. Only to come face to face with a certain blue-haired prince. Who happened to be wearing a pretty mischievous smile.

Inwardly Ann panicked, _Shit he can't know right? It was only a split secon-_

"You worried about Luffyko-san?" Vivio's voice broke through the girl's worries. It was a simple endearing question that made the other pause.

The fire user had to take a moment to recompose her thoughts. Only just a moment though.

"Ah, not really. Luffyko hadn't changed much since childhood. She always had this strange aura about her that drew others in" Ann's face softened as she recalled her past with her darling little sister, a comforting nostalgia settling in. Back then, the siblings were nearly inseperable, always supporting each other and taking down the most impossible of beasts for their age; scaring the crap out of the banits who were supposed to be taking care of them and receiving harsh tongue lashings from their grandfather. But now, seeing Luffyko grow up from that little crybaby Ann was familiar with to a young woman capable of earning the complete trust of such great nakama... well, it was almost sad to see that independence develop so fast.

Vivio, who had kept quiet throughout Ann's self musing, only chuckled to himself and slowly walked away. It was clear he had misjudged the atmosphere and was going to leave it at that.

Too wrapped up in her own little world, Ann didn't sense a certain rubber woman's approach until it was too late. The older one almost hissed in surprise when Luffyko grabbed her arm and cuddled closer. Shit. And the fire user was actually damn proud of herself for lasting this long. Normally, it'd have taken only a few seconds for those blasted things to rise a reaction out of her and it seemed as if she would have been able to at least last a whole 24 hours without losing it. But now, with those despicable things pressing right up against her arms, it was becoming unbearably hard to not snap at the other.

Luffyko, having noticed her sister's unusual silence all day was becoming worried. After their little reunion on the Going Merry, Ann hadn't said a single word to her. In fact, the two haven't even made eye contact since then. Maybe it was because they had always spent their days in close proximity living on the mountains, or maybe it was because she used to always love it when Ann doted on her and pat her head whenever she did something right, it might have even been because after Ann left the island, Luffyko hadn't ever gotten used to sleeping all by herself in their bed. But whatever the reason, Luffyko was beginning to feel neglected.

Three years was a long time to miss someone, especially if it was a wonderful big sister that one always clung to no matter where they went. And if Ann wasn't going to her, then Luffyko would make sure she'd get her long earned affection by her own hands.

But the young captain noticed, with just the bit of irritation, that Ann was still not looking at her. With a pout, she stood up and shifted to stand right in front of her sister. The woman didn't even so much as look up from the ground.

Luffyko growled low in her throat as she bent down to eye level with the other, determined to get Ann to at least look at her.

Ann, for her part, was trying so very hard to stare anywhere else but what was right in front of her. No doubt, if she did, things were going to turn ugly very soon and the quiet peace that surrounded the camp was going to be squashed into little bits. So to stop that from happening, she moved her dark brown eyes towards a small spec of sand to focus on instead of those _stupid_ incomprehensible objects that were mocking her.

_Oh look, that spec is red compared to the other grains of sand around it. It must feel left out..._

"Oh come on big sis! At least _look_ at me" Luffyko finally had enough and reverted back to the plan that always caught her sister's attention: being loud and obnoxious until she was no longer ignored.

The other members of the crew all looked up from whatever it was they were doing at the sudden commotion, finding the cause to be the two bickering(?) siblings.

Ann was still pretending that she hadn't heard a single word even when Luffyko's pout turned into a glare. But seriously, 'Look at me'? If she did that... oh no, she didn't want to even think about it. 'Surely things will be fine, Luffyko will become bored eventually and then everyone can have a nice sleep' was what came to mind in an effort to convince herself that things will work out and the night won't turn into a disaster.

Of course, even Fire Fist Ann knew that was as likely to happen as Blackbeard appearing out of nowhere, clinging onto her and begging to be put six feet under. Although _that_ would have been nice too.

"Ann!" Luffyko yelled again but this time took hold of her sister's face, forcibly initiating eye contact.

Of course the clumsy Gomu Gomu user had miscalculated the timing and distance and instead of having Ann's eyes meet her own, they instead landed somewhere just a bit lower. To her chest in fact.

Her horrendous, despicable, unbearable, stupid, incomprehensible... overly endowed, _bouncing_-!

Ann couldn't control the sudden twitch in her eye as she noted those huge breasts shake enticingly everytime Luffyko so much as _moved_. Her fists clenched and she breathed hard through her nose, trying to calm her frying nerves. No, this would not do. It's been three years, you know better Ann!... Three years and _look how much they've fucking grown!_

One could swear the size had doubled since then. Sure back on the island they were already big enough, and _no_ it's not as if Ann had anything to be jealous of, they were both still growing after all! Luffyko must have just hit some scary growth spurt for breasts or something, ignoring every other feature (it would explain why she's still so short, Ann reasoned). But good lord, there should be a _fucking limit!_

And then the way Luffyko had the nerve to call her _big sis_ while clinging onto her and pushing those _gigantic-_argh!

_Just __**who**__ is the big sis?_ Ann's body began to shake slightly.

"...Ann...?"

_How in the world could Luffyko of all people-?_

"Um... are you ok?"

_I mean __**really? REALLY?**_

"...hey, what's wrong?"

_It's just... it's not...!_

"...?"

"It's not fair!"

"Wha-? Hey wai-ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow ow ow ow! Ann quit it that hurt-OW!"

"What is with these?" Ann didn't pay any attention to the other's screams of pain as she released all her pent up rage on those over grown breasts. Her hands were squeezing with much more force than necessary as she glared at the offending objects held in her tight grip.

"What do you mea-ow! They're breasts right-ow?" Luffyko whimpered as her chest continued to be assaulted by non too tender touches.

"Who in their right mind has breasts like _these_?" Ace ground out through her teeth.

All the while the other inhabitants of the camp were more than a little baffled at what was happening between the two. All of them were staring with wide eyes and open mouths. Namizou even had to hide a small nosebleed from the explicit show the two girls were giving them.

"Um, shouldn't we be helping Luffyko?" Choppi questioned, although a little nervous to be going near the enraged Mera Mera user.

"...well, I mean... it... seems like Luffyko-san is distressed" Vivio agreed weakly but didn't move from his spot. Neither did the rest of them.

"Hold on..." Sanko spoke up, catching everyone's (excluding the... 'fighting' siblings) "If Luffyko is a rubber human, why would grabbing her ahem-chest be painful?" she managed out trying hard not to blush. But her words did get them to think.

Why _would_ it hurt? Unless...

Zora coughed awkwardly, "Could it be... it _doesn't_ hurt-but in reality she's actually _liking_ it?"

All eyes turned towards the green haired swordsman who fidgeted under their shocked stares. Well all except Choppi who was too young to understand what she meant.

"Oh, you mean the captain's a perverted masochist?" Robin pointed out with a smirk.

"Ow! You're squeezing too hard, Ann! Be more gentle!" Luffyko whined from the side, her face expressing pain every now and then but it wasn't as if she was trying to push her fuming sister off of her. Actually her hands were still planted at either side of her body, and her legs looked no where near kicking the angry girl away either. All in all, it was if the young rubber woman was _letting_ it happen. In fact, some of the others could have sworn they saw her smile happily for a split second.

And then all the other StrawHat pirates (again except for the poor confused underaged reindeer) groaned in embarrasment.

Trust their captain to have such a weird fetish.

**-End -**

**...so I'm REALLY sorry about not updating for so long. Instead of giving you guys the usual excuse of college papers and studying... and being distracted by muses of other fandoms that are calling out for attention in my head-as a real apology I present to you a nice (lol) gender-bent fic!... you guys like these things right?... right? -gets hit with a brick-**


End file.
